Ghosts in the Machine
by AvatarHufflepuff
Summary: In the aftermath of the curse and on the eve of Stefan's funeral Aurora and Diaval force Maleficent to admit her sorrow over what she lost.


**Note**: The movie was too good for me not to write a oneshot (and probably more). This is just a little piece so I can practice getting a hold on the characters. Enjoy.

Aurora wasn't the only who wanted to go, Maleficent could at least admit that to herself. For all the things Stefan had become, a very quiet part of her saw only the bright and happy young boy he'd once been, kissing her in the dark parts of the forest where no one could see.

"He was my father," she said. And that's all she would say. She wouldn't say she loved him. Maleficent knew Aurora had gone running back to him to numb the pain of losing the one parental figure she'd known in life.

And all Stefan gave her was paranoia and anger.

"You should not feel obligated," Maleficent said.

"I don't," she said, "I want to go. We won't get close. Just watch the funeral from afar."

Maleficent nodded and said no more about it. Instead she took to walking through the glade, the feeling of her wings dragging behind her brought more relief and comfort than anything else could. Diaval was ever-present. He'd land on her shoulder and squawk in her ear, demanding to be made human because there was so much he wanted to say. But she didn't want to hear it so she'd turn him into something quieter and he'd slunk away until she'd change him back later.

"You should be kinder to him," Aurora said, finding Maleficent perched up in her old tree, late in the night.

"You shouldn't be up here in the dark," Maleficent said, "You could fall."

"You'd never let that happen."

Without a care for danger or Maleficent's temper the princess climbed her way into the tree and sat—wobbling just a bit—staring at Maleficent. Her face was judging and sympathy at once.

"He could have left you years ago and still could," Aurora said, "But he loves you too much for that. He just wants to help you."

Maleficent sighed and looked out to the sky. She did often wonder why Diaval continued at her side. She'd sometimes, late at night in her dank and ruined castle, go to check on him in a tightly controlled panic out of fear he'd finally got fed up and left her forever. She needed the damn bird, as much as she wanted him for his wings she knew he was her only friend and the dearest one she could ever know.

"Does he send you to do his bidding now? The tables have turned indeed." She meant it as a jest but Aurora did not smile.

"I know whatever happened between you and my father hurts you still," she said quietly, "But I don't know what happened and I won't ask you. But Diaval does and he wants to help you.

Maleficent closed her eyes and rested her head back against the branch. She wondered if she was afraid of what Diaval had to say or simply afraid to admit that she needed him as much as she did.

"Please Godmother," Aurora said, "Just for a little and if he bothers you too much turn him back into whatever you like but just listen to him for a little bit."

She could hear a break in the back of the princess's voice and she knew her stoic silence was causing Aurora a great deal of pain as well. She recalled how shrill her voice had been that night, crying out for the guards to stop when they beat her and when it was over clamoring through the doors outside screaming "Maleficent! Maleficent!" at the top of her lungs through unnumbered tears until she was sure her godmother was safe and alive.

And it was for that fear and pain behind Aurora's usually bright eyes that she agreed to speak with Diaval.

* * *

"Into a man," she whispered, waving her fingers and she watched him poof into his human form, stumbling ever so slightly.

"You certainly are a piece of work lately," he said, brushing off his coat.

She said nothing and began to walk hearing him follow behind her. She could feel his eyes on her wings. She could feel the tension in him, ever fearful that she would send him away now that she had her own wings back. That was the original agreement after all. How much he must truly care for her.

"I apologize," she said, not turning around to face him.

"It's okay to be sad about it mistress," he said back. She kept walking.

"He was insane and violent and vile," she said.

"And it's okay to be sad."

She stopped walking because her vision was misty. She felt the heat of tears in her eyes and her head lowered. Diaval stopped behind her.

"It's okay to still think of him as that boy you knew," Diaval said.

"That boy is dead."

"Perhaps, but his ghost was still in that man and now you're letting it haunt you," he said.

That's when he, carefully, began to walk forward and around her so that their faces could look at one another, even if she refused to let her eyes leave the ground.

"You can always remember what he was and be happy," he whispered, "Mourn him for what he became, for how the vicious king killed that innocent boy. But don't let it consume you."

She blinked and a tear escaped. To her it hit the ground as loudly as Stefan had. Stefan's memory had often dictated her actions throughout most of her life and now she was free of him and yet still chained to him more than ever before.

"Aurora still needs you, you're all she's ever had and now she knows you're all she'll ever have," he said.

"She has the boy." That was immature and Diaval's face darkened.

"She loves you, you're the closest thing to a mother she's ever known," he stepped closer, "Don't let your sorrow make you cruel, not to her, not again" he said sharply.

And this was exactly why she didn't want to speak with the crow. He knew her far too intimately and he was the only one able to make her feel guilty. But, through the irritation he caused she was eternally grateful. She would not admit it to him, not out loud, even if he already knew, he'd never just been her wings just as she knew she'd never just been his mistress. If ever there was a thing as soul mates in the most familial and platonic sense then it was her and Diaval.

And all Maleficent did was nod. She wouldn't admit he was right and she was sure she saw the hint of a smile on his face because he knew it.

"You can come out now Aurora," she called and heard a gasp and a rustle of leaves as the princess tumbled out of her hiding spot.

"I wasn't—I didn't—" she stammered, head on a swivel between Diaval and Maleficent.

"It's quite alright beastie," she said.

The fear slowly dissipated from Aurora's eyes and she nodded, taking a breath. Maleficent stepped over to her and placed a gentle kiss to her hairline and felt Aurora relax.

* * *

They watched the funeral procession from a distance, but close enough to hear the music, to see the ornate casket. Maleficent felt Aurora lean back against her and could hear her sniffles. Maleficent placed a hand on her shoulder and squeezed ever so slightly. She let her cloak fall over her and Aurora grasped tightly to it.

"Am I queen now?" Aurora asked with dread in her voice.

"Only if you wish it," Maleficent said, "They once found themselves a new king, they can do it again."

"They think you kidnapped me."

Maleficent sat on a tree stump, the ends of her wings fanning out over the ground behind her. Elbows on knees, she rested her chin on her laced fingers.

"I could make them see it's not true," Aurora said, "I could make our kingdoms friends."

"Being queen is a great burden Aurora," she said, "You may very quickly regret your crown. And you are very young."

"But I could do so much good Godmother," she said, kneeling in front of Maleficent, "And I could come and go to see you and Diaval without having to sneak around. We could make it one big kingdom, I could live with you and the faeries."

Maleficent had to admire the undisturbed purity and innocence in the princess's soul. Her wish was grand and difficult to reach but Maleficent thought of the jewel thief long ago and how he too had admired everything Maleficent was, even though his desire for a crown was impure and arrogant, he'd thrown away his one worldly possession so that he could hold her hand. Perhaps that boy truly had not died the day he'd burned her wings from her back. He was looking right at her from the princess's bright eyes in that moment. King Stefan was dead but the young jewel thief from long ago was there in his daughter's eyes and soul.

And that was enough for Maleficent.


End file.
